Familiar Light
by miachi13
Summary: What would the story be like if Nanami had a younger sister? What if that sister was secretly a yokai? This is my first story so please don't judge too harshly. R&R


_It was a cloudy day in a forest with trees so dense you could hardly make out any light to see in front of yourself. Yelling could be heard all around the forest through the heavy rain._

_Amidst the rain was the faint sound of light footfalls. White messy hair flew out behind the pale form of a small girl. Small pointed cat ears rested on her head of silvery white hair. She was panting hard and running as fast as she could through the dense forest around her, void of all light and seemingly hard to navigate in the late afternoon._

_She moved with great speed and agility bounding through the forest with grace. Not even looking back to the sound of her own name being called harshly. But they were quickly catching up to her at pace faster than her own._

_A high pitched scream escaped her throat when she felt a clawed hand wrap around her tiny wrist with a force that might have broken it. "Don't touch me!" __She panicked and lashed out at the hand and somehow slipped from their grasp with the exception of scraping her hand. She pushed her small legs even faster in a blind haze, ignoring the burning in her lungs she pushed on._

_Her face and hands were covered in various scratches and bruises from falling down and slipping in the rain. As she reached the end of the forest she couldn't hear her pursuers behind her anyway, she found herself sobbing at the entrance of nearby town she had only seen glimpses of before. _She quickly gathered up enough energy to create a human disguise. Her white hair darkened a little to a light blond and her ears and tail disappeared from sight along with her other inhuman traits such as her exceedingly sharp fangs and claws smoothened out and her slit pupils were now rounded like that of a human._ She stumbled out and wondered aimlessly for hours, not sure what to do now._

_Rain was pouring down so hard the only noise that could be heard was car horns and the chattering people hiding under the protection of their umbrellas. Doors of shops opened and closed with the passing of people._

_Of course nobody had a second to spare a glance to the shivering girl, probably no older than seven, sobbing in a corner where nobody could see her._

_Her dirty, now light blond hair was thoroughly soaked, and was matted down to her back, tangled and messy from the rain. Her small pale form was racked by her shivering sobs._

_It was almost impossible to tell the rain from the tears dripping down her face. Her eyes were red and filled with unshed tears._

_Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself, and her knees were drawn up to her chest. Only a thin flower patterned yukata covered her, offering very little resistance against the rain. Being as young as she was among yokai she was very weak and it went over to her resistance to the cold as well._

_A small shred of hope that somebody would stop and offer her any form of help slowly withered away to nothing the longer she was left alone._

_Mere hours ago, she had run away from the place she had lived her entire__ life up until then. Her past home had been horrible ever since her family left her. She was born very frail and weak even amongst her powerful family. She had been known to many others as a 'failure' and a 'disgrace' to her family._

_She was known as a yokai. She was something to be feared by humans, and yet, why did others have to belittle her since she was weak? It wasn't fair. Almost nobody would miss her after a few weeks of her absence. It both comforted and killed her to know she wasn't worth looking for._

_It was hard for her to decide which was better. Freezing to death in the rain, or going back to be abused more. They would probably think she was too weak to live on her own. And they were right._

_What snapped her out of her thoughts was the absence of rain and the presence of someone in front of her._

_She tentatively raised her head up to meet the kind brown eyes of a beautiful woman with a concerned expression. Her long brown hair hung beside her face in pretty ringlets. Behind her was a young girl that looked a little older than the age as the same age as she herself was in her human disguise, and shared a fair amount of resemblance to the woman. Her bright blue eyes widened at the human woman before her. She had never actually been face to face with a human before. Something in her told her she should be afraid of humans. But another part of her told her that she could trust this woman. __The woman emitted a gentle warm aura, but it was also very strong too._

_"Are you alright dear? Where are your parents?" She asked the concern still etched into her face._

_"I don't have any parents." Her voce quiet and wispy. She sniffled a little and looked down at her lap._

_It was quiet and the woman might have already left so she didn't have to deal with her. But to her surprise she felt something warm cover her small frame. Quickly turning her head up to see the woman putting her own coat around her mouth dropped open in surprise and the woman smiled down at her._

_"Well than why don't you come home with us?" The woman motioned to herself and who she was assuming was her daughter._

_She found her voice stuck in her throat, unable to voice a reply. Instead of waiting for a response the woman held out her hand to the girl. Slowly but surely the girl took her hand and was pulled to her feet under the umbrella._

_She looked down nervously and then up through her wet lashes to see the woman and her daughter begin walking._

_"Mitsuru." Her light voice said catching the attention of the woman. "What was that?" She asked_

_"My name is Mitsuru." She repeated a little bit braver._

_That was not her name, but she was starting a new life, so she might as well start there. Mitsuru was a name she had heard and was quite fond of the name. And if this was a new start, might as well have a name. She still remembered the fact that it was generally a boy's name. But it didn't matter much anymore since it was too late to take it back._

_"It's nice to meet you Mitsuru-chan." The woman smiled brightly._

_"My name is Kumimi, and this is my daughter." She said pointing to the girl._

_ The girl waved over to me smiling a beautiful smile just liked her mother. "Hello Mitsuru, my name is Nanami." She said happily. And for the first time the young yokai smiled back to them happily._

* * *

><p>Everything was perfect. At least I thought it was for a while.<p>

I had somehow gotten adopted into Nanami's family and I was officially her younger sister. I got into a good school with a lot of nice people. I never actually made friends with anyone. Mostly because I was too shy around anyone but Nanami and I wasn't very good at interacting with others. Not that I really minded, in a way my solitary was only filled with Nanami's presence. So I tried to get high enough grades to skip a few grades to be in the same school as Nanami.

I had my human form pretty much as my permanent form since I couldn't very well show Nanami how I actually looked. So I perfected it and just stayed like that, making slight changes to look older once in a while.

It started getting worse when Kumimi died and Nanami's father didn't help at all with his gambling habit. I was devastated. Just as I was getting used to the idea of having a mother, and then she was gone in the blink of an eye. It gave me a new perspective of humans and how fragile their lives were. From then on I wanted to make sure nothing bad would ever happen to Nanami.

I still had Nanami so it wasn't too bad. At least until the day I find myself sitting next to Nanami on a bench homeless and hungry. My stomach rumbled as if in agreement with the last statement.

"This sucks." I said in exasperation. I leaned back against the bench sighing deeply.

The only possessions we had were a few bags and the cloths on our backs. I sat a little ways away from her looking worriedly over to her as she had a blank look on her face.

"I…" Looking over at her, I awaiting her next words with the feeling a rant coming on.

Her face grew dark. "I'm in deep trouble." She sad finally looking up.

"That damn old man!" She yelled seeming to begin her rant and I sighed.

"Would a normal upright adult run away from home, leaving his daughters behind with a bunch of debts without any relatives?!" She screamed into the empty park going over to a fountain gripping it so tight I thought she might break it.

"Our house was confiscated. Where are we going to live from now on?!"

Curling up in a ball next to the fountain where she stood Nanami complained about being hungry. In response my stomach growled once more and I frowned walking over to the defeated form of my sister.

I rested a supportive hand on her back and rubbing it trying to comfort her.

"What should we do from now on, Mitsuru?" I looked down sadly seeing tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm sure we'll figure something out, Nanami. Have faith." I said quietly in my quiet voice that Nanami had once said was very soothing.

"I don't know, Mitsuru. I can't see how we will be fine where we are now." She put her face in her palms miserably.

I didn't like it when Nanami was upset. She was meant to smile and be happy. It seemed wrong for her to look so miserable. "Don't worry. It will work out in the end." I whispered to myself reassuringly. But even I didn't have much faith in those words.

I felt the hard concreate beneath me as I sat down next to her, looking down at my folded hands resting gently on my lap. I figured we were going to end up sleeping outside in the cold, and the idea didn't excite me too much. I would probably be fine. But Nanami might get really cold if we end up sleeping on a park bench.

The sound of barking brought me out of my thoughts. We both looked over to where the sound was originating from. I tensed hearing the noise.

The sound of someone screaming came from a man clinging to a tree with a dog at the base. I leapt back a good three feet in fright. Nanami merely looked over blandly.

"Someone! Please get that dog away!"

I cringed when I saw Nanami walking over and I found myself running over to stand behind her.

"Shoo, shoo." Nanami made a motion with her hands to try and chase the dog away. I glared daggers at the small dog, I wasn't afraid of them, but I hated them for irrational reasons only. Nanami had once mentioned getting one a few years ago. I shiver at the mere thought of having to live with one like that.

The dog looked at her for a moment until it ran off making me jump a little again at the sudden movement. Okay maybe a little afraid of them. "Good riddance." I snorted.

"You don't have to act so hateful of them you know." She scolded me quietly.

I nodded to her with a pout that was actually quite cute when I did it. Nanami giggled at me for a second before bringing her attention back to the man.

"Are you okay?"

I snapped my head up to look at the man as he climbed down now that the dog was gone.

"I'm sorry, I can't handle dogs." I smiled in at his statement. At least I wasn't the only one who disliked dogs, but I wouldn't voice my opinion to a stranger.

I finally got a good look at him for the first time and at least he looked nice enough and not too suspicious. But still he gave of weird vibe and there was something about him that seemed off. A strange light seemed to emit from him. I knew deep down he wasn't human.

"It's been a while since I came back to this town." He started. "To think I got cornered by that dog as soon as I got here… Fufu. Looks like I'm not welcomed by the local people here…" A few tears showed flowing out underneath his glasses.

Nanami blinked in shock for a moment before he interrupted her thoughts. "Do you live around here as well?" He asked "Eh… Me?"

He seemed to think Nanami was by herself when I stepped next to her. He looked surprised for a moment and he only looked away from me when Nanami continued.

She brought me next to herself holding my pale hand, and looked back to the man a light smile playing at her lips. "Yes. But… We lost our home."

The story was long and I had lived through it so I don't see the need to say anything unless it involved me specifically, which it mostly didn't so there wasn't much for me to do other than stay by her side throughout the story.

"I see. So your father ran away from home." He concluded after Nanami finished our story.

"You must hate your father, for running away from home right?" He sobbed.

"Well, he's always been a trouble-some dad since long ago."

I couldn't actually remember him ever being different from how he was now. No wonder Kumimi was always upset with him. But he never liked me much, so I just returned his dislike, rarely talking to him unless I had too. And I avoided him at all times unless I was looking for Nanami.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but I also abandoned my home. It's been decades since then. I wonder how everyone in my family are doing. I'm sure that Tomoe will attack me as soon as that person sees my face."

"Even so, it's alright isn't it? To have a home to return to is fortunate." Nanami said with a kind look on her face.

"Since we already lost our home." She started laughing.

"Nanami-san. In that case, I'll give you my home." I was taken aback by that. He sounded serious.

"Eh?" Nanami and I chorused.

"I can't leave my home empty forever." He started getting up. "Besides, if you live there, I'll feel relieved of my burden. And most importantly, you're so much more suitable to be the master of that house than me."

My eyes widened as he gently kissed Nanami's forehead and the glow that once emitted from him transferred to Nanami. I blinked in confusion until her continued.

"Go to this place written in this memo." He handed her a piece of paper. "Just tell them that you came just as Mikage told you to. I'm sure that everyone will welcome you as the new master." And just like that he walked away. But before he did he waved over his shoulder. Nanami didn't see, but with my vision I caught him giving me a knowing smile and turning to continue on his way.

Nanami still held her forehead seemingly in a daze. It was once again quiet in the park. Neither one of us saying anything for awhile.

"Nanami, you let a complete stranger kiss you." I gasped covering my mouth in shock. "This is horrible, how dare he. Not my sister." I ran over to her and hugged her fake crying.

She looked over at me and sweat dropped. "You're not going to let me live this down, are you?" She said rubbing her head awkwardly. I sighed and shook my head sadly. I looked back at her with a cheeky grin.

"Come on Mitsuru let's check this place out." She held her arm out and I ran back over to her taking her offered hand. "Are you sure it's fine to just take his house?" I asked.

Nanami merely shrugged her shoulders in response as we walked.

I clung to Nanami's arm when we arrived at the place we were supposed to be staying at. "This doesn't look like a house." I said quietly.

I felt her fall to the ground and I lost my grip on her arm.

"To think, that what awaits us is a shrine. This is like torturing someone who already lost."

She looked back to me and pulled me down with her. "Mitsuru, I forbid you to trust adults ever again." She said seriously. I sweat dropped.

"But, you did just that." She looked as if I shot her with only my words, but the only thing I knew I damaged, was her dignity. "And I promise I won't do that ever again, so you have to promise me."

She had always been way too trusting of strangers. We sat in complete silence for a few moments. She continued to look expectantly at me and I raised an eyebrow. I would make no promises to her over something like that. Though I would in a way do as she said anyway.

"Mikage-sama." An eerie voice echoed sending a shiver down my spine and successfully halting our staring contest. "W-what was that?" She looked around for the source of the voice, shaking in alarm.

Suddenly we were surrounded by flames. "Welcome back, Mikage-sama." It came again.

Nanami suddenly screamed wrenching me into her arms and running as fast as she could into the shrine all with carrying me like a suitcase. I was probably as light as one.

"Ah, Mikage-sama. Please wait, Mikage-sama." It called after us.

She slammed the door behind us and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe. She was breathing hard and she looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Can't... breathe." I rasped.

She looked down and loosened her grip but still held on not looking like she would let go anytime soon. "Nanami, I'm scared." I whispered. "Don't worry we'll be-" She was cut off by an echo.

"Mikage, is that you?" A male voice said. In the other side of the room was a figure of the person who spoke.

"Long time no see, Mikage" He seemed to growl out. "Where have you been until now?" He slowly turned around a sneer on his face and a dark aura seemed to surround him.

"Leaving me to take care of this shrine for twenty years!"

Nanami and I stared at him confused and scared. I noticed a tail and a pair of fox ears upon his head of silver hair when he turned. I instantly knew he was a yokai. Crap.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He yelled in a blind rage.

I screamed and buried my head into Nanami's embrace frightened and just a little confused. "That's not it. I'm not Mikage!" She screamed hugging me tightly closing her eyes.

It was suddenly quiet and we looked up to see him an inch away. He suddenly stood up like nothing happened.

"Onikiri! Kotetsu!" He called.

Dropping us on the ground we landed with a thump Nanami taking the brunt of the fall while I simply rolled off and sat next to her.

"Yes, Tomoe-dono?" The voices from earlier replied. "She's not Mikage."

Two tiny figures materialized out of the flames wearing small kimonos with flame decorations on it.

"That's ridiculous. There's the symbol of the land god on her forehead." They stated pointing to the glowing light on her forehead where Mikage kissed her. My eyes widened from the realization. And Nanami seemed to realize it too.

"Moreover, I faintly feel Mikage-sama's spirit from her." "But she's not him." He said.

He turned to Nanami and felt a shiver go down my spine. "Hey, woman. Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

* * *

><p>"You said that he gave his house to you?" Tomoe asked.<p>

I felt uneasy around him and I clutched Nanami's arm glaring at him from her side. He seemed like a total jerk and I wanted him away from Nanami.

"After I told him that we had nowhere to live, that man told us we could live here." She said.

He looked over to me for the first time catching my glare. His eyes widened for the fraction of a second and nobody but me noticed it. Opening his mouth as if to say something his jaw made a light clicking nose as it snapped shut. He shook it off and returned to his conversation with Nanami. My jaw dropped. He just blatantly ignored me.

He looked back over seeming annoyed he didn't get to pummel Mikage. "That man you met is the land god of this shrine."

Nanami's eyes widened in surprise. "Eeh, he's a goblin too." She gasped. I sighed at the shear stupidity of that sentence.

"He's the land god. And this is the shrine where he lives." He fanned himself annoyed as if speaking to a complete idiot. My glare darkened, and he returned my glare.

"To be given his position as the master here. Is the same as being given his status as the land god."

My eyes widened in disbelief and shock. Nanami seemed to be in shock too but for me it was a different shock. "Wait, Nanami's a god?"

"Aww, what a joyous event! Let's hurry up and prepare a banquet! Anyway the land god has returned!" The two shrine servants said.

"Hold on… I don't." She stuttered out. They had plates of food appear in their hands.

"Please have these, Nanami-sama. Come on." They said offering them to her.

My mouth started watering as I caught a whiff of fish, my favorite. I stared longingly at the plate with food on it refusing to take my eyes off of it. It looked even better since I haven't eaten in so long.

"Hey, Nanami it's fine if we just stay for a little bit right?" I said not much caring about anything but my stomach at the moment.

Her only response was her rolling her eyes at me but slightly delighted by the thought of food herself. She was so mean to me.

"She's the god?" Tomoe snapped grabbing Nanami's chin. "She can probably count the money offerings or pluck the grass in the yard at best right!?"

"Don't speak to her like that." I hissed at him. He spared a single glance my way. "And what are you going to do about it?"

I Grit my teeth in frustration. I felt so helpless all the time already, he didn't need to rub it in my face. I growled at him in frustration and turned my back to him.

"But she's the one Mikage-sama recommended." "I don't need her, throw her out of here!"

"You're acting pretty haughty saying all these rude things to me." I brought my attention back to her as she begun talking in a low voice. "Although no one even gives money offerings to this run-down old shrine! I should be the one to say, no, thanks, but I don't want to be here!"

I jumped startled by the tone she took on. Sure he was being rude and he might deserve it, but that didn't mean she should insult their home as it seemed really important to him, whether because he was forced to stay here or he chose too. He looked shocked for a moment as did Nanami.

"Now, now don't say that." Kotetsu said. "All of us are happy to have you here Nanami-sama!"

"If you plan to let that woman stay here… I'll leave this shrine." I looked over to see him turn.

"I'm Mikage's familiar, I'm not going to serve that woman." His voice slowly became distant. "Tomoe-dono!" "You can ask some stray dogs to act in my place." And he was gone.

"Wait a minute!" Nanami tried to somehow chase after him. Kotetsu tried his best to hold her back.

I sighed. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>I was so warm. It was dark and I can't see anything. But I'm so comfortable I don't even want to move. But it didn't stay peaceful for long.<p>

I felt something move next to me and it roused me from my slumber.

I opened my eyes seeing Nanami yawning as she just woke up. My arms were wrapped around her and my face was hidden under the blanket.

I could barely see through a curtain of blond tangled hair hanging down in my face. I reach up to move it and I end up getting my hand stuck.

"I slept a lot…" She yawned sitting up. "Huh? Where am I again? Somehow I feel like I had a really long dream." She stretched her arms over her head.

"Good morning, Nanami-sama." Onikiri and Kotetsu said.

"Um, Nanami, that wasn't a dream." I whispered from under the blanket looking up at her.

To say she was startled would be an understatement.

"It's time for work." They said.

"First you'll start with purifying the yard. You need to clean all impurity to keep away evil spirits."

They led her to the yard while I lagged behind sagging tiredly. I was barely dressed correctly. My skirt was wrinkled and the buttons on my shirt weren't in the correct holes. Not to mention my hair in an unkempt blond mess. I just barely heard the shrine spirits talking to Nanami.

"Let's clean up the dry leaves neatly."

"Isn't this just yard work?" I asked to myself.

Nanami was currently raking the yard seemingly still taking in the information from last night. "E-excuse me but… I haven't said a single word to agreeing to become the land god." "What are you talking about? After lord Tomoe went away, you're the only one to protect this place, Nanami-sama."

"Ah, ok." She said awkwardly.

"Hey, Mitsuru, why aren't you helping me?" I looked up tiredly. "Because, I'm not the one who was chosen as a god. And I'm still sleepy. I'll help you in a little while." I curled up in a ball on the deck closing my eyes.

"Thanks so much, Mitsuru you're a big help." She shouted sarcastically.

I felt a little guilty for leaving her, but she should be fine.

"Um…" I'm Kotetsu." "And I'm Onikiri." I hear from a little ways away. Oh, that's right she still didn't know their names.

"We're the onibi-warashi that serve at this shrine." Said Kotetsu. "Please order us to do anything you want."

I perked up at that. She could make them do anything, huh? Well why don't they do her chores, uhem, purifying?

"Who on earth, was that person called Tomoe, yesterday?" "Tomoe-dono is the familiar that serves master Mikage."

"Originally, he was a wild fox, but Mikage-sama took him in here in substitute for stone guardian lion-dogs. It's because Mikage-sama is afraid of dogs."

I didn't really care where this conversation was going since it involved _him_. To be honest, I really just wanted to curl up and sleep the rest of the day in the warm sun.

The sound of clapping snapped me from my rest and I looked up. "All right let us begin cleaning. The grounds are large." Kotetsu explained clapping. "Next you need to clean the worship hall." Onikiri finished.

In a way it was rather entertaining to watch her rush around cleaning. But every time I laughed out loud at her she sent a glare my way. I just covered my mouth still giggling softly.

"Nanami-sama, next you need to pluck the grass." Kotetsu spoke up when she was done.

"Ah, ok." She walked off to tend to the yard, while I stayed inside slouching against the wall.

I finger brushed my still snarly hair. Usually Nanami would brush my hair for me, but she seemed so busy lately. And it's not like I don't know how to take care of myself without her. But I had a feeling I would have to get used to it, she already seemed a bit... preoccupied.

"You're name is Mitsuru, Right? You're Nanami-sama's sister" I turned to see the two shrine spirits standing a few feet away.

"Yes, that's right. What do you want?" I asked mildly curious.

"We thought it was weird that a normal human is able to see us. Do know how that is?"

I froze at their words, but I was sure to make it invisible to the watchful eyes of the shrine spirits. Instead turning my expression into a thoughtful one. I already knew the answer to the question. But there was no way I would just admit my secret to them. If I wouldn't even tell Nanami, there was no way I would tell these two right now. Maybe later. Though I would rather not let Nanami know. It would make life a whole lot simpler.

I'm not very old in yokai terms so I don't know too much about my own kind, not to mention having almost nobody to take me seriously enough to inform me of such things. But that didn't mean I liked humans better than my own race, only Nanami, she was my only exception.

"I don't know. Is there something wrong with that?" I lied smoothly with fake confusion written across my face.

"Well not really. But, normal humans can't see us."

I was looking for any reason to bolt from this conversation, I wasn't coming up with too many good excuses at the moment. I began to feel uncomfortable under their questioning gazes, and I unconsciously fidgeted with the sleeve of my shirt.

And just like that a perfectly good excuse came to me on a silver platter.

"How would I know that?" That voice. Tomoe's voice. I had thought he left already.

Without another thought or word to the small shrine spirits, I ran out to Nanami.

I heard Nanami cry out and then I heard a thud. I ran quickly to see her on the ground and Tomoe had already vanished.

"Don't touch the mirror in the worship hall." His disembodied voice echoed.

I ran over to her, but she looked more angry than hurt. "Are you alright?" She looked over. "Uh yeah, I'm fine." I panicked when I could smell a faint trace of blood. "Nanami, how did you manage to cut yourself?" I grabbed her hand. I sometimes forgot how easily humans could get hurt. It didn't look bad, it was a little bit like a paper cut.

"Will you help me now?" She looked pleadingly over to me.

"No." I said bluntly. "Why not?" She burst out in shock. "Because, you won't have to work out here for much longer so there's no use in helping you now." I smiled happily at the look on her face.

I was happy she didn't get seriously hurt, especially with that evil fox with her. Okay, he wasn't exactly evil, but if he was mean to Nanami than that counted as evil to me.

"Nanami, what were you talking to him about?"

"Oh, um, nothing much, he just came to insult me more." She said.

I scowled. I didn't like that fox very much. But this wasn't helping.

"Argh, I'm so tired." I watched as she plopped herself on the floor when we got back inside. I giggled quietly as she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"I hate you, how can you be so lazy all the time?" She said with her eyes closed.

"I admit it's a special talent that I have mastered while living with you." She laughed lightly at my joke.

Walking over to the corner I sat cross legged watching her. My eyes flicked to the movement in the corner of my vision.

"God." I looked around when I heard the voice of an elderly woman. The source seemed to be from the old lady whose head was bowed and she seemed to be praying.

"Please bless my daughter's child. So that it will be born safe and sound."

She got up and watched the old lady walk away. "Was that the old lady's voice?"

"That's right." Kotetsu spoke up. "That's the voice from the hearts of people who offer money when they prey." Onikiri said. "Staying at the shrine and listening to peoples wishes is also part of the land god's job." Kotetsu finished.

"All right, it's time for your next job. Please have a look at these."

Before her appeared a huge stack of books. It was almost as tall as me.

The brunette beside me flopped onto the ground. "Give me a break already." She whined seemingly tired.

"It's okay Nanami. There are only about sixty of them." I said reassuringly. She groaned in frustration.

"These are twenty years worth of prayers from people who offer money." Onikiri said.

Nanami looked shocked and her jaw dropped. "Twenty year?!" She shrieked.

"Wow, somebody had some free time." I said impressed.

"Tomoe-dono left these behind."

"We intended to have Mikage-sama once he comes back, but… Since the land god wasn't here, the number of people coming to the shrine decreased." Onikiri said.

"Thanks to Tomoe-dono managing things, sometimes there are still people coming here like that."

"All of the work we had you do today. Was all done by Tomoe-dono until now."

I had to admit that was pretty impressive of him taking care of the shrine for twenty years alone.

Nanami brought a hand to her face in thought. "This shrine is indeed run down but, it's no wonder why there's no dust piling up."

I looked over her shoulder as she flipped through one of the books. She read through a couple thoughtfully. She wondered off in her thoughts for a moment and I sat quietly at her side.

"So do you understand now, Nanami-sama?" Kotetsu said hopefully. "You need Tomoe-dono! Come on let's go take him back right now." Onikiri said.

What the? Where did those flowers come from?

"Can you just let us stay here for one night?" Nanami said looking down. "Kotetsu, Onikri?"

She looked over to them with a light smile playing at her lips. "I guess it's impossible for me to be a god after all. I'm just a normal high school student without any power. I'm very sorry"

I stared at her for a moment with a blank look on my pale face. "What do you mean?! Nanami I thought you were the optimistic one. Why are you giving up?" I asked, looking at her intently.

"I wish I had said this from the start. Just because I wanted a home for me and Mitsuru, I almost destroyed some else's home."

* * *

><p>There was an annoying poking and it was getting very annoying. Still I refused to peel my eyes apart. It stopped and I slowly drifted farther off. The blanket was roughly yanked off causing me to roll onto the hard floor.<p>

"Hey." I whined irritated. "I was really tired. And you woke me from a very comfortable sleep." I growled to her.

"Why are you tired? I did all the work yesterday." She yelled at me.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly gazing at her tiredly. She was already dressed with an impatient look on her face. "Hurry, get up we're leaving today." I bolted upright with a start.

"What? We can't leave. You're the only one that can take care of the shrine now." I tried to convince her to stay.

She shook her head and I reluctantly got dressed and walked with her to find Kotetsu and Onikiri.

When we found them I remained silent as she told them we would be leaving.

"Are you really leaving here?!" "No, please don't do that!" They cried. Somehow tears came from their masks eyes.

"I'm much indebted to you." Nanami said bowing to the floor. While I sat in the corner with a annoyed look on my face grumbling.

We didn't have anywhere else to live and out of the blue we get to stay here, and she seems to think she isn't worthy of being the land god. So we were just going to end up being homeless and sleeping in the park again. I huffed.

"Aaah." "You already got dressed!" They were on the verge of going into full blown panic mode.

"We're just the spirits of the shrine." "We can't lose the land god. We need Tomoe-dono to be the familiar at all costs." They started wiping the tears away as they spoke.

"That's right, speaking of Tomoe… Where is he now? I want to say goodbye to him." She said.

I crossed my arms tightly against my chest and turned away. "Why do you want to say goodbye to him? He probably doesn't even want to see you now after you insulted his home." She looked stricken when I said that.

"Then I'm going to go find him!" Kotetsu rushed across the room until Nanami stopped him. "Wait! I… Want to apologize to him." My gaze softened.

"Aww, Nanami you do have a heart!" I teased lightly.

She sighed at my antics and absent mindedly played with my hair as I still sit hugging her. A blush was faintly visible on her face.

"I can't act all haughty and summon him here. I'll go there…"

"We don't mind that. But Tomoe-dono might be in that world." I froze.

"You musn't go over to that side." "That side?" Nanami asked.

* * *

><p>"This is…" She trailed off as we gazed at the eerie town. It was the netherworld. I felt a shiver go down my spine.<p>

"I don't want to be here." I moaned ignoring Nanami's protests of my insisting to come with. I never liked this place, and it was no different now.

I swear if he's not here. This place only brought back bad memories and I didn't even care if we went back to the park thinking of knew ways to make a living. I held Nanami's arm trying to use her as a shield.

"Mitsuru, what are you doing?" I looked up and noticed I did look kind of strange looking around nervously for any signs of danger. "Uh, nothing at all." I said smiling awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. She didn't look convinced but she didn't push further for answers. I looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

The small shrine spirits led us through the town until we entered a building.

"Tomoe-dono!" They called. "Are you here, Tomoe-dono?" Upon opening a door we found him.

"You're too loud Onikiri, Kotetsu." His voice said.

I peeked inside the room and my jaw dropped. He was sitting lazily with two tanuki yokai. I had to admit they were very pretty, beautiful even, and I felt slightly envious of their looks, but I didn't much care from there. One of them was hugging him and the other was filling his cup with sake.

"What do you want with me?" He asked flashing a nonchalant smile.

"Tomoe-dono!" They ran in and appeared to be crying.

I could care less how this turned out one way or another. If Tomoe wanted to slack off now that there's someone else to do the chores, then we would be better off leaving him. To be honest I didn't care if we just left the lazy fox. He seemed less than willing to help in any way.

"You're going back to the shrine Tomoe-dono! And become Nanami-sama's familiar!" "Don't you care if the shrine breaks down." Onikiri said.

When my attention was brought back to the matter at hand I looked to see a dark look on Nanami's face and I felt myself getting antsy with just standing next to her. It was never good when she had that expression on her face.

"I don't really care. It can break down or whatever." She tensed next to me.

"It's not my business. I feel so relieved after quitting a troublesome job like being a familiar."

He leaned back again lifting one arm to have one of the tanuki girls refill his sake.

"From now on I'll indulge myself every day. I'll live in lust."

"Tomoe-dono… Nanami-sama she… said that she wants to see you. She's currently here." They said pointing to Nanami as she stepped in the doorway with me being dragged with her. Her face was shadowed.

He looked positively shell shocked that she was actually here.

"Nanami-sama, please say something."

Her glare intensified. "Nothing… I have nothing to say." She said coldly.

I shivered slightly scared and relieved she had never talked to me in that tone. Although I felt slightly satisfied of her tone with Tomoe. How could he just stay at that shrine for twenty years and then leave it for ruin?

"Why did you bring her here?!" He shouted in alarm.

I ignored their petty squabbling in exchange for my sisters thoughts. "Nanami?" Her silence was unnerving and unfamiliar to me even though I had known her for years.

"It's time for our bus, so…" She grabbed my hand quite brutally turning on her heels.

"I'm really sorry for intruding. Let's go Mitsuru." She dragged me through the door and slammed it behind us with as much force and frustration she could manage making me flinch.

She dragged me back the way we came and she was slowly wearing holes in my shoes as I struggled to keep up with her vehement speed walking. She was cutting off circulation to my hand and it was going numb in her bone breaking grip.

We began walking, or should I say stomping down the dark path. I looked around frantically feeling an ominous presence and I clutched to her arm protectively.

I tried to keep pace with her but I found myself walking ahead of her and my hand slipped from her grip. She fell to the ground and I stayed where I was as she dealt with her feelings.

"Hey." I froze instantly and I turned to where Nanami looked up slightly.

"Hey you."

A hand reached out towards her and my eyes flashed dangerously. I grit my teeth and I felt my stomach flip.

"Come over here." A hand reached out and grabbed her this time. "Hey, come over here here."

More hands reached out to her and she screamed. I ran forward and clawed at the hands tearing her from their grip. "How dare you touch her!" I screamed in rage.

I pulled her away and stood protectively in front of her practically hissing in a blind fury.

Suddenly I felt another presence and I felt dread as I turned and saw the damn fox standing there all nonchalant seeming so relaxed even at her dilemma.

"Someone like you is a free feast to these lots. Go back to where humans should be."

Nanami still looked to be in a bit of a daze, and I couldn't blame her really.

"Stand up. I'll take you back-" He was immediately cut off by a resounding slap.

It was too fast for even him to see coming along with me. Nanami had suddenly gone from on the ground shaking in her boots to slapping him across the face with a heated glare.

I stared in shock taking a moment to process what had happened.

"You are the one who should go home! Is that shrine something that you could abandon easily?! Isn't it your precious home?!"

He stared at her holding his cheek where she had slapped him.

"Wh-What did you say?" He stuttered a bit.

"Someone like you, who can't even protect herself, dares to act so cheeky?!" He yelled at her in rage.

"You're the cheeky one!"

I noticed Onikiri and Kotetsu hiding awkwardly in a corner. I was but a few feet away from her and I somehow found myself glued to the ground still sitting as I watched them rant back and forth.

"If I leave you alone you'll be eaten by the monsters in no time! You can speak with that huge mouth as much as possible while you still can!"

"Why would I get eaten?!"

"You're a powerless girl with a land god's power. Figuratively speaking, you're like a duck waiting with some leaks in a pot." He said seemingly calmed.

"But that has nothing to do with me!" He yelled even louder than before.

"If I'm not involved with you, I won't meet with such bizarre phenomena!"

"Um…"

I was cowering in fear as they seemed to have finished their argument and they turned their back to one another, Nanami, crossing her arms seething.

"Can we go back soon?" Onikiri and Kotetsu asked quietly.

"Hurry and take her back. I don't even care if she cries and clings to me." Tomoe huffed.

"Let's go back quickly. It's time for our bus."

From out of nowhere her hand once again latched onto mine and I gave a startled gasp as she dragged me along not much caring that I wasn't moving my feet.

We somehow found a bus stop and I stood as far away from her as possible. I now had dirt staining my cloths and hair after she dragged me literally all the way here completely ignoring my cries of protest at her irrational grumbling.

Checking her watch obviously still annoyed she began sobbing as she looked at the buses schedule and finding we missed the bus. I laughed like a maniac finding this as payback for dragging me around all day. I swear even though I'm a pretty quick healer I will still have bruises and my wrists for days to come.

"Nanami-sama, please wait! You mustn't go away!" They said still following us.

"I'm late for the bus." She stated miserably.

"No matter what we need to make Tomoe-dono you're familiar."

She didn't even seem to hear them and continued to mope about missing the bus and having to wait for the next one. I didn't care to much about missing the bus, but more about what the two shrine spirits said.

"If you bind him with the contract for familiars, he will obey your every word."

There was a moment of absolute silence.

"Really?" She said, completely forgetting about the bus.

She didn't seem to notice me pale even whiter than I already was. I didn't like how she reacted to that. If he could be her familiar, than that would mean that I could be one too.

"That's one of the powers of the land god." They confirmed.

Her features took on a very malicious look and I found myself backing away nervously and to be absolutely honest, I was a little bit scared of her.

"By the way, how can I make him my familiar?" She put on a fake smile that might be even scarier than the first reaction.

But I was interested in the answer to her question since I still don't know.

"It's very simple. You just have, to kiss him."

Everything was quiet until they continued to go on about the details. Before I knew it Nanami was running and I was straining to keep up with the sudden movement.

She quickly pulled us behind a tree clutching me to her chest. She was panting hard and she looked absolutely horrified.

"Where are you? Nanami-sama?! where did she go?" I could faintly make out the voices of the very confused shrine spirits.

"What are they trying to make me do?" Nanami gasped.

They kept calling and Nanami released me peeking around the tree.

"We can't wait for the bus. It's pretty far away, but I guess we'll walk."

"Hey, the young girls over their. Excuse me but."

I look over at an old woman with a large pack on her back. I was suspicious of her, but Nanami didn't seem to distressed by her presence so I just went with it.

"Can you lend me a hand for a bit? I sprained my legs because of the bumps."

Nanami had agreed to help the old lady back to her house and carried the woman, along with directions to her house. I didn't really like the lady but Nanami didn't seem to distrust her so I just decided to trust Nanami and go with it for the time being.

I trailed behind them shyly, slowly trudging with a sour look touching my features. We had eventually reached the house and it didn't seem too big.

"You really helped me out there young miss. Sorry to have you take me all the way back to my home"

"Oh, no it was nothing much."

"It must have been hard to carry me and my luggage all the way here on your back and walk all the way here." She complemented.

Ever since we first saw her she had ignored me and only paid attention to Nanami without giving me a thought.

"No, no it was good training." Nanami said looking away.

"Than we should-"

"Ah, please wait a moment. It's already dark outside. There's no way I can let two young girls walk on their own on a country road like this."

Nanami turned in curiosity, and me in annoyance.

"If you don't mind that it's such a run-down house, please stay here. Do stay here, okay?

Nanami Being the person she is, she couldn't turn down the offer, especially at this hour. So we followed the old lady to a room.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping in different rooms." The old woman said gesturing to me.

"I guess not." Nanami said hesitantly.

I didn't like that idea at all but I didn't want to complain about it.

"Miss I'll leave your cloths to change into here."

"I'm sorry. Thank you very much."

"Even so."

I bristled in anger as I saw her reach out with a long nailed hand to caress Nanami's forehead where the mark of the land god resided.

"This is so beautiful. Where did you get that mark on your forehead?

Nanami looked at her shocked and I narrowed my eyes at the woman.

"Oops, sorry for bothering you while your tired. Take your time and rest up miss."

She closed the door and walked past motioning for me to follow. I reluctantly followed with one last glance at Nanami's door and trailed after the woman deeper into the house.

She didn't say anything and led me pretty far away surprising me with how big the house actually was.

I kept quiet until she suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked cautiously.

She slowly turned around and opened her mouth to reveal sharp teeth.

"I can't have you getting in my way now."

Her voce took on tone that made me take a step back.

Her hand shot out tying me in threads. It didn't look too strong but it wasn't going to be easy cutting through.

She dragged me into a dark room and tossed me carelessly in. She held up a sharp knife that gleamed dangerously in the dark.

"I might be able to live for as long as one thousand years if I eat the flesh of the land god."

The door closed and I was left in darkness.

I struggled in my binds to try and get out but to no avail. I couldn't stop thinking about Nanami alone with that evil witch.

A thought came to me and I somehow retained a faint glimmer of hope and I stopped moving all together.

I tried to turned my head but my long hair was tangled in the strings and restricted my heads movement.

The darkness wasn't a problem since I could have night vision with my enhanced eyes. I let my human disguise fall away and my eyes turned to slits instead of rounded normal pupils. my blue eyes gleamed in the darkness and I pulled my head to see as much as I could behind me. Even though it felt like I was ripping out my hair in the process.

I felt my nails slowly grow longer into sharp claws and I tried to move the up to cut the strings. I grunted in annoyance at how difficult it was until I move my hand just a fraction of an inch and my claws easily cut through the stings.

The useless threads fell around me and I breathed in air that my bonds didn't allow me. I jumped up happily and retracted my nails and searched through the dark for the door. It wasn't hard to find the door not to far away and I stumbled to it.

I somehow tripped right through the door and instantly got to my feet and ran to warn Nanami. As I went I put changed my form with ease after years of practice. After all I still didn't think this was the best time to tell her. I knew I would have to tell her. But now was not that time.

I ran quckly through the house the way came from Nanami's room and only stopped when I heard the high pitched shriek of the old lady.

"You bitch. You ran away!"

Well can you really blame her if she doesn't want to be eaten by an evil witch. I turned on my heels and ran soundlessly to the entrance where we came in earlier. I bounded through the door feeling the cold night air hit my face and I relished in the refreshing breeze to the muggy house I came from. My bare feet pressed lightly to the earth as I hurried along the path to find Nanami.

To my surprise Nanami and what appeared to be Onikiri weren't very far away. I was somehow hurt that she just left without me. But I quickly brushed it of and yelled to her in relief.

"Nanami!" I called out to her.

She turned to see me and a relieved smile flashed across her face. She ran to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried about you." She said into my hair.

I returned the gesture gratefully, I was glad that she was okay.

"Nanami we have to get away from here quickly." I said urgently pulling out of the hug.

She nodded and we preceded to run following Onikiri through the vast never ending bamboo jungle.

After awhile without getting anywhere I noticed Nanami wasn't doing very well and she started lagging behind while I stayed a ways in front with unnatural ease.

"No matter how far we run, there's nothing but bamboo groves. Where's the exit?!" She huffed.

"It's that empty hole in the sky." Onikiri answered.

"Eh! isn't that the moon?!"

My ears twitched when I heard the rustling of grass in the distance, Nanami looked over towards were the noise was emanating to faintly see the old lady running in our direction with the knife in hand. Although Nanami might not be able to see that, I could with my unnatural vision.

"Wait!" She called.

Nanami's eyes widened eyes widened and Onikiri rushed over pushing Nanami into the bush. "Please hide, Nanami-sama!"

I quickly followed jumping in after them. We held our breath as the witch approached. But it seemed the witch didn't seem to have my night vision so she ran right past us without a single inclination of our presence.

"H-has she passed by us?" Nanami asked whispering in case the witch was still close by so that she didn't hear.

"I do believe so. She doesn't seem to have very good eyesight." I concluded.

Nanami pushed herself up having been pressed to the ground to conceal her presence further.

"Witches are very fast runners. if they find you, you won't be able to run away." Onikiri said.

I still think as fast as she was going I could still go faster with my lithe fast body.

"You're right."

She pulled out a blank piece of paper and a brush staring at it intently.

"Nanami-sama. You should summon Tomoe-dono here with that charm."

I guess that explained what the paper was. But the part about Tomoe, I couldn't help but scoff at the idea of him helping us on his own free will.

"If it's Tomoe-dono, I'm sure he'll do something about this."

Nanami seemed lost in thought for a moment and lowered her head down barely an inch from the paper, brush still in hand. Her long brown hair created a light curtain around her face.

"There's no way he'd save me." She sad dejectedly.

"In that case, you should bind him with the pledge of becoming your familiar! That way he won't be able to oppose you!" Onikiri spoke up.

Nanami suddenly gripped the paper tightly in thought with both hands as the brush hung loosely from her mouth.

"Nanami-sama!" I looked at Onkiri who was trying to get her attention. But she was too deep in thought to pay attention, she still looked intently at the paper.

"I absolutely don't want that!" She screamed. Onkiri called her name again, but to no avail. "Who would kiss..." She trailed off as she felt a new presence.

From behind us the witch loomed over us with a creepy smile on her wrinkled face. "Found you."

* * *

><p>We abruptly started running again after I gave the old witch a good smack to the face to distract her while Nanami and Onikiri ran ahead and I caught up quickly. I thought that at some point I saw her write something on the paper but I wasn't able to ask what she wrote. At some point we began to climb a very tall tree instead of running. But in a way climbing it was a dead end but I didn't say anything and instead scampered up the tree sitting on a high branch to see Nanami having some difficulty with climbing up.<p>

"Eeek! It's too high!" She shrieked in distress.

I sighed closing my eyes grumbling about how stupid I was to climb so high up and I opened my eyes starting to climb towards her.

"How much higher do I have to climb?!" She cried closing her eyes.

"Hurry up Nanami-sama! The only way to shake off a witch is to climb trees!"

Nanami looked back down to see that the old witch had caught up to us. "She's right after me!"

The witch grabbed Nanami's leg causing her to scream, my heart shook in fear and I descended even faster.

"I won't let you get away. Flesh and blood of a land god."

"Nanami-sama!" Onikiri called.

She screamed again and tried to get the witch to let go of her.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" She cried.

finally got back down to her and I grabbed Nanami's hand trying to pull her from the witch's grasp. I went down further to the witch and tried scratching at her with slight claws instead. Her grip didn't loosen and she swiped at me with her free hand. I jumped to a nearby branch to avoid being smacked of the tree.

"Looks like your in big trouble Nanami." Said a smooth voice.

I blinked at the fox demon standing perfectly balanced on the branch I was on Kotetsu appeared behind him. I was crouched down and I stared bewilderedly at him in shock. Did he really come back to save Nanami?

"I flew right over after hearing your in a pinch."

Nanami looked at him just as shocked f not more so than me with relief flowing through her.

"Your Tomoe a familiar. Do you plan to get in my way?!" The witch screamed.

I was ready to laugh in the old hags face when Tomoe's words silenced me. "Get in your way? Oh, no, I won't" I froze in shock and my eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Come on don't mind be at all. Just continue where you were." He smiled brightly.

Nanami stared blankly trying to process what he said while I hissed at him in rage.

"Tomoe-dono! What are you saying?! Please hurry up and save Nanami-sama!" Kotetsu yelled.

"Don't get the wrong idea."

I leaned back completely relaxed, a cup of sake appeared out off nowhere and he had a sparkling aura around him with a smile on his face once more.

"I came here to observe idly." I ground my teeth in frustration.

"Is that so? Than I won't hold myself back." The witch said and went back to trying to pull Nanami down making her scream. I jumped at her sinking my nails into the witch's back with a murderous force. But I didn't want Nanami to notice so I barely broke skin with my shortened claws. She cried out a little and her grip slackened.

"Get off of her you old hag!" I shrieked and jumped off as she fell down a ways.

climbed back up and held my hand down to her. "Nanami take my hand and I'll pull you up."

"You can't pull me up by yourself." She yelled to me.

I was taken aback. She didn't know that I was stronger than I looked being a demon, but to her I was a petite little girl who couldn't lift anything over ten pounds.

"Nanami-sama! Hurry up! For now just get up here!" Onikiri appeared next to me trying to motivate her.

Out of nowhere Tomoe popped up right in front of Nanami head resting on his hands and smiled down at her.

"Do you want me to save you, Nanami?"

He poked at her forehead chuckling lightly. "You want me to save you, don't you? If you cry and beg 'Please forgive the stupid me, Tomoe-sama,' I wouldn't be averse to saving you."

She glared at him. "Who would beg and cry to you?"

Her foot slipped and she was barely hanging from the branch with one arm. Tomoe looked shocked and he reached out his hand as if to pull her back up. But then he stopped.

"I thought you came back to help her!" I screamed at him furiously. He looked at me in a daze of the events happening so quickly.

"Say it Nanami-sama!" I looked at them now begging Nanami.

"If you don't say 'Stupid me' Tomoe-dono won't save you." Onkiri said crying. "As long as you hear that, you'll save her, right!? Tomoe-dono!" Kotetsu cried

They were completely oblivious of his still outstretched hand as he pulled it back to him.

"Hmm, yeah." He said dazedly before recovering. He moved his fan to shield his face a little.

"That's right. I'll save her if she says it. come on, say it." He demanded.

I hated him so much. But at the moment the witch was climbing back up. So Nanami would either end up falling or falling prey to the witch. The latter of the two I wouldn't let happen, but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Just one word!" "Just one word, Nanami-sama!" They begged again.

"Please, Nanami, stop being so stubborn, I'm begging you!" I cried.

"Wh-who the hell would say that?!"

I almost died of a heart attack when she grabbed Tomoe's ankle and let herself fall bringing him with her as she went. I screamed out in shear terror and my vision blurred with tears as I watched her fall. I had never felt so helpless in my life. "No!" I reached my hand reaching for her, even though couldn't even hope to catch her.

"You idiot!" I heard Tomoe scream. But I didn't care I crumbled to my knees on the branch contemplating jumping after her and taking the fall when she landed. My hands shook so badly I just about fell off anyway.

"It'll be alright as long as you say just one word! Still acting stubborn for nothing, do you plan to die?!"

I started sobbing still just watching as his words stabbed me like knives. He still wasn't going to do anything?

"W-what about you? Idly sitting there as a girl is crying, who's the stubborn one here?!" I heard her yell.

"If we keep falling to the ground like this, you'll die." My sensitive ears could barely pick up the low growl of his words.

But before that, you have something you want to tell me about, right?"

Nanami grabbed the front of his kimono roughly.

"Of course!"

My eyes widen, tears falling from my eyes and clearing my vision to see her pull him in and kiss him. He looked too shocked to do anything until she pulled away from him. I almost smiled at her deception in relief.

"Tomoe... Save me!" She said forcefully.

Rings of light appeared around his wrists and Nanami continued to free fall out of sight with Tomoe being pulled with her by an unseen force.

"S-shoot!" He yelled as he disappeared.

I was quietly still crying as I saw a flash of bright light clear the fog so I could see them. Tomoe was floating down gently with Nanami floating above his hands like being carried bridal style.

"I can't believe it, my prey." The old witch wept. I had the urge to go full out cat demon on her and rip her to shreds. But I chose to ignore her as she was no longer a threat.

"That's Nanami-sama for you." Kotetsu said with tears of relief flowing down his mask.

"Now she's authentically become a real land god." Onikiri said.

As they landed I climbed down the tree at mind boggling speed and grace somehow, and leapt the last ten feet down landing nimbly on my feet.

"You... Damn old woman! Come down here!" stopped where I stood as Tomoe launched a fireball at the witch effectively knocking her all the way down the tree to land in a heap beside me.

He tied her up and began ranting at her.

"It's your fault. It's your fault I have to be a freaking familiar again! I finally got free to enjoy myself too!" He yelled and began kicking her.

"Kicking an old woman. Can you call yourself a familiar?" She sobbed still depressed she didn't get what she wanted.

"Tomoe-dono..." Onikiri looked at him.

"This is very bad for a picture." Nanami said.

"Someone like me has to be her familiar?! This girl can't even pluck grass!" He yelled dramatically.

Nanami sat down and I finally went to her. Once again sobbing I threw my arms around her doing my best not to choke her.

"N-nanami, I was s-so scared for y-you." I hiccupping.

I felt her put her arm around me in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry, I won't leave you." She said gently into my hair stroking my light blond hair soothingly.

"I-I was so scared too." She admitted.

I looked up at her tearfully sniffling as she wiped my eyes smiling down to me reassuringly.

"Let us return shrine, Nanami-sama, Mitsuru-dono. We got Tomoe-dono back safe and sound too." Onikiri said. I stared, that was the first time either of the shrine spirits addressed me like that.

"Don't joke around. Who said that I'm going back?" Tomoe growled.

"Tomoe." Nanami got up helping me up and holding my hand gently.

"What?" He snapped.

"Thanks for coming." Nanami smiled brightly at him and he stared back, but not with any hostility.

"Let's go back to the shrine."

* * *

><p>The sun had set over the shrine and I could only hear the noise of Nanami breathing next to me. The shrine spirits offered another futon for me. But I still preferred to stay by Nanami's side, especially after the events of the previous day.<p>

I found out that no matter how comfortable or tired I was, I couldn't fall asleep. I was just too tense. I kept replaying the events with the witch, and it stabbed me with guilt that if I would have just confided Nanami with my secret, I could have avoided all of this and Nanami wouldn't have had to risk her life. All of my abilities and senses were greatly weakened in my human form. And I couldn't do much to keep her safe.

I looked at Nanami's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful despite the fact that her life had been in danger mere hours ago. I smiled seeing her so relaxed, unlike how stressed she was before all of this mess. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something ever happened o her when I could do something about it.

I sighed and slipped out from under the sheets soundlessly getting up. Nanami didn't even move when I looked back at her.

I stepped out into the room stretching my sore muscles from laying so tense for a long period of time. I walked out taking one last look at my sister before walking to the exit of the shrine to get some fresh air.

I stepped out onto the deck relishing in the cool night air. I sat down letting my legs dangle off the deck and looked down at my hands. "I couldn't do anything." I whispered quietly to myself.

"Well you could have if you weren't putting up such a pathetic façade as a helpless human, you could have done something yourself." I whipped my head around at neck break speed to see Tomoe standing casually on the deck a few feet away.

"How long have you been there?" I asked quietly. I was a little annoyed I hadn't noticed him just standing there. He would probably laugh at how pathetic I looked. "The entire time." He said simply. I cringed and looked down to my lap again.

"Have you come to insult me?" I asked refusing to make eye contact.

He hummed thoughtfully to himself and than answered. "Not quite. But I was curious as to why a yokai such as yourself, is hanging around a human?"

I bit my lip and dragged my eyes away from my lap to see him awaiting my answer.

"I wasn't really treated fairly among my own kind. So I met. Nanami and I was finally happy with her. And now this has happened and it' completely ruined any chance I had at a peaceful life as her sister." I made out barely.

"You are aware that you will out live her by centuries. Right?" He asked blandly.

I grimaced at the cruel reminder that she was human. I had chosen to ignore it, but it always found it's way back into my mind.

"I already know that, I'm not stupid!" I snapped at him harshly. He was slightly taken aback by my outburst and got the message that I wanted to leave that matter alone for the time being.

There was silence and my words still rang out through the emptiness of the night. I had unshed tears gathering in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"You won't tell her will you?" I asked him nervously.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned back towards the door. "Where are you going?" I called, frantically thinking he was gong to go tell Nanami.

"Calm down, I just have to go take care of something." He said, still walking towards the door. "Can I help you?"

I couldn't very well go back to sleep, I had too much on my mind now.

He raised and eyebrow turned back to see me. "Why would I want your help?" He asked haughtily.

I stared at him with a halfhearted glare. "Please." I said looking away embarrassed that I would actually beg for something from him. I didn't even care if he made me do chores like Nanami did.

"Fine." He said walking on. I followed after him only to find out a little while later that it was chores. But I didn't care, we just decorated Nanami's room while she slept.

I can't believe I thought this was going to get any easier from here on out.


End file.
